Happy Birthday Dad!
by Owlstar7
Summary: Second fic! When the 4th of July comes, one of America's 50 children must search to find the perfect gift to make him happy. Can she do it? Contains OCs.


**Happy Birthday Dad**

Time ticked by slowly as Alyson Lynn Jones(1) paced across the threshold of her home. Tomorrow was the 4th of July and it was an important date for it was her father's birthday.

The only problem was that she did not know what to get him.

Sure she could go the same route as her siblings and get him a McDonald's gift card, but she wanted to get him something special, something unique.

So Allie did the only thing she could think of: Call for help. She grabbed her phone and went into her living room, grabbed the list of numbers for all of the countries and started dialing.

"Guten Tag*. You have reached the phone of Germany….

"And the Awesome Prussia!!!"

"Bruder*, no one wants to hear you say that for the 50th time.."

"Come, on West, you know it is true…"

"*Sigh* Please leave you name, number and message, and I will try to get back to you." *BEEP*

"Hey Germany, it's me, Michigan. I was wondering if you could help me. You see Dad's birthday is tomorrow and I don't have a present for him yet. I was wondering if you could help. If not, that is okay. Talk to you later. Bye." *BEEP*

Allie sighed as she looked at her list:

England and she were not on speaking terms and why would he care if the 4th of July was tomorrow.

France was….France(2).

Japan was busy and Hawaii never wanted to see him.

Russia was…Russia(3).

And all the others were too busy with their own countries to care.

The only nations left on her list were China and her uncle, Canada. Matthew was planning on visiting her later, so she decided to give China a call. As the phone rang, she silent prayed that China was home. She really didn't like leaving messages on machines.

+OoOoO+

Wang Yao was relaxing in his home, when his phone rang. He checked the Caller Id and it said that it was from America. The immortal nation could only figure that it was either the hamburger loving country or one of his 50 children calling. China could only hope for the latter.

"Ni Hao*," He said as he picked up the phone. "This is China~aru"

"China, thank goodness I caught you at home," said the exhausted voice from the other end. It sounded feminine, so China guess that it was one of America's many daughters. "It's me, Michigan. We met at the world conference when my dad was 'sick'."

"Ah, I remember~aru." China said with a laugh. "You were the one who pinned France to the wall with arrows."

"Yeah that was me." Michigan admitted sheepishly. "Anyways, I have a question to ask you."

"Why me~aru?" China asked sincerely.

"Everyone else was busy or gone or had a grudge with one of my siblings, me, or dad to ask." The young state explained. "And Uncle Matthew always said that you were the one to ask for advice when it is needed."

"Aiyah, your uncle is correct." China replied, while thinking _who _at the mention of Michigan's uncle. "So what is your question?"

"Tomorrow is my dad's birthday and I don't know what to get him. What should I do?" Allie asked.

"A wise man once said, 'The best present is one given from the heart.' It doesn't need to be flashy or expensive for your emotions to get across." Yao explained. "Why don't you make him a gift?"

There was silence for but a moment. Allie was actually considering what China had told her. Then the Idea came to her.

"Ah, thank you so much, China." She replied. "I now know what I am going to do!"

China laughed.

"Ah, that is good~aru." He said. "Now before we go, be sure to give your father birthday wishes from me. I am sorry that I can't be there in person to give them~aru."

"I will, thanks again!" Michigan replied happily. "Bye!"

"Bye." China said as he hung up the phone and returned to his thinking.

America was lucky to have a child who thought of him so much that she would ask for advice on what to get him for his birthday. China just hoped that America would realize this soon.

+OoOoO+

Allie got to work quickly. She had called her 49 brothers and sisters and asked them to send pictures and other artifacts about their state. When Dixon(4), her oldest brother, asked what she was doing, she wasn't slow to reply.

"I am making Dad a book of all of us, filled with facts about our lands." She explained cheerfully, which was a first for Delaware. "I was wondering if you guys could help me with it."

Of course Dixon agreed and so had the others. It wasn't long before Allie's house was filled to the brim with items from her siblings. Even her uncle, Canada, agreed to help her with the project.

It wasn't until midnight when they finished. Every state was in order of their birth with various facts, flowers, feathers and recipes from each of them on their pages. There was only one page left, and that was her father. This is where her uncle came in and helped the most, giving Allie the information she needed to finish the page. Kumajirou also helped, the little polar bear managed to ask America's Bald Eagle for one of her feathers. The proud bird readily agreed, very willing to help one of America's children make a present for the nation. With the eagle feather, Allie's present was complete. She thanked her uncle as he left and got ready to leave for her father's house. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to his gift.

+OoOoO+

Alfred F. Jones, or America, was in a good mood. Today was a special day. It was his birthday, but more importantly, it was one of the few times he got to see all of his children together.

America sat in anticipation as he wondered which state would be the first to arrive. There was a knock at his door and America went over to let in his guests. When he opened his door, he saw his brother with his daughter, Ana(5). America smiled as he let them in. It didn't take long at all for the other 49 states to arrive and even England and France showed up. America smiled. This birthday would better than the last!

Or so he thought. America couldn't help but feel like torn between his children, all of them were vying for his attention and it was wearing him thin. He tried hard not to let it get him down, as he accepted each gift happily. After 48 McDonald's gift cards and 1 dream catcher(6) later, it was time for Alfred to receive Allie's gift. But when he looked up, she was nowhere to be found. He kept looking around until Tyson(7) let him know that Allie was outside on the balcony. She was leaning against the railing, her present in her hands, looking out at the stars.

"There you are, my little Alley cat." America said, using the nickname he gave his 22nd daughter so many years ago.

Allie turned and smiled at her father.

"Happy Birthday, Dad." She said, giving her father a hug. "Sorry for running out on the celebrations, but you know."

She left the last part unsaid, but America knew exactly what she meant. Her relations with England and France were stormy at best: She pinned Francis to a wall when she substituted for him at a world meeting and Allie hated Arthur with a passion due to their history.

"Don't worry Alley cat." Alfred said with a smile. "I understand."

Michigan smiled back at her father. It was then she remembered her gift.

"Before I forget," She said, handing him the present. "Here is your birthday present from me. I hope you like it."

He smiled lightly as he began to unwrap the gift. Surprise lit his face as he looked at the book in his hands.

"Allie…"

"Open it up." She said with a small smile.

America opened the book up and read the first page, which was written in Michigan's own handwriting: _To Dad, Happy Birthday!_

Michigan studied her father's face carefully as he looked at the pages.

"How did you make this?" He asked.

"Well, it all started yesterday." Allie started. "I wanted to get you something special for your birthday, so I made a few calls."

"To whom?" The nation asked.

"Well I called Germany first, but he wasn't home. So I called China." Allie explained. "I told him about my problem of getting you a gift, and he suggested I make something. So I made this book, with Uncle Matthew's help….By the way, China says Happy Birthday."

Alfred's smile returned and this time it was bigger.

"Alley cat, this is the best present I have received from you since you gave me a signed copy of _The Polar Express_(8)."Alfred said, giving his daughter another hug.

"You are welcome, dad." She replied.

With that, both nation and state turned to watch the fireworks that heralded the celebration of America's Birthday and it truly was one that Alfred would never forget.

The End.

Translations:

Guten Tag= Hello

Ni Hao= Hello

Bruder= Brother.

Author's Notes:

(1)Alyson Lynn Jones is Michigan's full human name.

(2)France is well France….what more is there to say.

(3)Russia is, well, creepy….But not so much in my previous fic

(4)Dixon is human name for Delaware…original, huh?

(5)Ana is the shortened form of Anastasia, which is 11 year old Alaska's human name

(6)The dream catcher came from Lucius, who is New Mexico and is a reference to the fact that there is a Navajo reserve there.

(7)Tyson is Texas' human name

(8)The author of _The Polar Express _lives in Michigan…lol

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. The Polar Express isn't mine. The nations aren't mine…..

Tyson: Only I, my brothers; Dixon and Lucius, and my sisters; Allie and Ana are intellectual property of Owlstar.


End file.
